


Wine Of Your Mouth

by AllTrekkedUp



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Love, Lust, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTrekkedUp/pseuds/AllTrekkedUp
Summary: Napoleon and Illya are stuck in Mexico waiting for a small plane to come and pick them up after having stolen something from THRUSH.  Napoleon gets a little restless during the wait.





	Wine Of Your Mouth

It was a small adobe house in the middle of nowhere, Mexico. Napoleon Solo and Illya Kuryakin had been hold up there for four days, four days ago they had arrived at the abode expecting a plane to be landing nearby to pick them up along with the complete plans to THRUSH's "Project Horsefly", whatever that was, it was in code and their job was to get it back to New York before THRUSH caught them. However, the plane had not arrived, not four days ago or any day since, but THRUSH had, and the boys had been periodically fighting off their attacks, taking turns keeping watch on the roof which was bulit up like a fort wall and there was a small door in the ceiling to get up to it without going outside. They were low on ammunition and food, having only canned food that was in the house, left by whomever had lived there before, and their current promise from Mr. Waverly was that a plane would be there for them the next day, it had been delayed due to stormy weather which they had seen none of. 

Illya was on the roof taking his turn of watch, he was looking out into what was the back yard of the house, a jungle so thick that it was dark even in the afternoon. That was where THRUSH had been attacking from, the rest of the country around them was open desert and the sky was cloudy that day. Illya kept his eyes searching the beginnings of the jungle, trying to pick up on any signs of movement, any foreign sounds, but the only sounds he heard were the wind blowing and Napoleon coming up through the ceiling.

"Any news on the front?" Napoleon asked. He looked at Illya who had on black pants and had stripped down to his white t-shirt, he had a five o'clock shadow as well.

"None. I suppose they are waiting for night again," Illya reported. He looked over his shoulder at Napoleon, he had on gray pants and had his white shirt unbuttoned, he also had a five o'clock shadow. 

"I suppose so," Napoleon said. He sat down beside Illya and stared at him.

"Must you do that?" Illya asked, he had an angry edge to his voice.

"I was just looking. But I know you are somewhat grumpy because we don't have much to eat," Napoleon said.

"Well if you are going to look, look into that jungle. And I am not grumpy!" Illya insisted with a grimace on his face.

Napoleon smiled, he pulled Illya to him and kissed him with sudden passion. Illya slowly submitted himself to Napoleon and they kissed open mouthed for several minutes, breaking away with Napoleon smiling bigger than before.

"If THRUSH saw that-"

"Trust me, THRUSH saw nothing. They are hiding in their holes out there, planning another night time attack, no one saw that. It was so good to feel it, to touch you, to taste the wine of your mouth," Napoleon said, he looked into Illya's blue eyes as he caressed his face.

Illya looked back into Napoleon's eyes, they were fiery with a hunger that Illya had seen many times before, that he himself had felt many times. "Is there something about this place that causes you to wax poetic?" he asked. He knew what was coming, he knew exactly how to drive his partner up the walls, he also knew there was no stopping it, THRUSH attacks or no THRUSH attacks. 

"Nothing about this place but everything about you my beautiful Russian. Do you realize that is the first time we have kissed since we left New York ten days ago? Ten long days," Napoleon said. 

"And ten long nights?" Illya asked, knowing the answer.

"The longest, my love," Napoleon confessed. His hand now trailing down Illya's neck as he leaned in and kissed him there. 

The sun was covered by a sudden onset of dark clouds and a wind came rushing through the trees. "It would seem a storm is coming," Illya commented.

"Good. Some of the best love we've made has been during storms," Napoleon said, tounge darting onto Illya's neck in between kisses causing him to let out a little moan that made Napoleon grin.

"And-and THRUSH?" Illya asked, letting himself get caught up in the moment.

"And THRUSH will stay in their holes as it storms, when the storm is over we'll be ready for them," Napoleon said, a hand slipping under Illya's shirt.

"What if you get drunk on the wine from my mouth?" Illya asked with a smirk.

"When I get drunk I get rather angry, THRUSH won't stand a chance," Napoleon insisted. 

Illya kissed him as it started to rain and thunder, taking his hand afterwards, heading back inside. "Perhaps we shall both be drunk when THRUSH arrives," he said. Door shutting as the thunder boomed once again. 

THE END.


End file.
